


4 hearts in a city

by trans_boy9



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_boy9/pseuds/trans_boy9
Summary: You didn't even see coming that you would fall so deep in love of 3 men's that are dating between them. Literally, a trio. A Frenchman, one American, and one from England. You already knew you were gay since a long time, but you never thought in being the center of attention of those 3, hot, handsome, mens.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Male Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	4 hearts in a city

**Author's Note:**

> Well yyeeeAAAHH.  
> Credits to my BFF LGObooks (Wattpad) who told me I can publish this story in my profil. If you speak spanish, go to subscribe her and read her fantastic book and fanfics.

Since you moved to this city, you thought everything will be fine. You will have the great job, yo will be rich, you'll buy a beautiful house and you won't find any problems in you're way.

Seems like the luck wasn't by your side.  
You ended up working on a coffee shop, winning 12$ the hour, living on little apartment that you need to pay the rent. Yep, it sound horrible, and it is. Your boss hates you and make your life a hell, you don't have a car so you need to go in bike to your home that it isn't really close to your job. 

But when 3 handsome mens come in the coffee shop, you feel some changes in your life. Shay Cormac, Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian... could be them your saviors?


End file.
